


Free Spirited

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hippy Connor, M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jonnor fic in which Connor is this free spirited sorta hippy laid back kid whose been traveling with his dad until the Bus needs a little TLC. What happens when Connor meets Jude for the first time and he feels something.. What if Connor just met his soulmate.. hmm.. ;]  Tell me what you guys think :D Please i love hearing it! Like and Reblog! This fic is inspired the song American Kids by Kenny Chesney Part one of i dunno how many yet ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor Stevens was used to traveling the country going town to town,state to state and staying in a few places for a while it was how he had grown up. Adam Stevens pulled the 1961 VW Bus up in San Diego California one day, it was supposed to be a quick stop but with a classic car it needed some Tender Love and Care. “ Hey Dad where are we ?” Connor asked as he noticed the bus had come to a stop.” San Diego California.” Adam replied before hopping out at the gas station to fill the bus and then check for a few things like a place to stay and where he could get some parts for the ‘61 VW Bus. Connor looked out his window and raised a curious eyebrow he could tell they were by the coast he loved the coast hell he loved the beach in general.

After a while Adam pulled up to this house with a sign that said apartment for rent.” Dad what are we doing? Why do we need an apartment?” Connor asked curiously he wasn’t sure how he felt about this whole staying in one place for long thing when he had gotten so used to being on the move. “ Connor don’t worry about it, it’s just for a little while the bus needs some TLC and rest and i figured we needed more cash so we’ll stay for a while i’ll work and you’ll go to school when schools in session like it is now and then we’ll see okay?” Connor pushed himself up off the little bed he had been laying on he gave his dad a weird look.” Besides San Diego’s gotta have some cool stuff to check out.” Adam said as he got out of the car to meet with the guy about the apartment. 

Connor sighed a bit he wasn’t sure what to feel about this right now so instead of focusing on it he decided he’d focus on what California may have to offer in terms of art or music maybe a fair he wasn’t sure but he was excited to check things out he always loved adventures and stopping in one place gave him plenty of time to explore the offerings. About twenty minutes later Adam got back into the bus “ So we’re going to buckle down here for a bit i got a good deal with this guy and you even get your own room.” Connor looked at his dad who was smiling seeming hopeful that Connor would be okay with it. Connor nodded slowly processing things” Okay.“ he said unsure.” Okay cool.” he said a little more confident. Connor hadn’t had his own room since before his mom and dad split up - She had decided to move on with her life despite Connor being her only child.- So Adam decided they’d move which oddly enough was this same area not that Connor could remember.

———————————————————————————————————–

A week came and went and finally Adam had enrolled Connor at a school called Anchor beach it was within walking distance of their apartment and right on the beach which Connor loved. Adam was talking to the vice principal Lena Adams Foster about their sports program.” Because Connor here is a natural at sports.Baseball, Soccer, Basketball, Football You name it he can probably play it!” Adam exclaimed proudly. Mrs.Adams Foster smiled and looked at Connor “ Well whatever he’d like to do i’m sure we can get him involved in any of our programs. If he wanted to start a club or anything we’d be happy to help him with that! We try encourage our kids to be active and creative as well as open.” She gave them both a smile. Connor only half paid attention he was still so thrilled about the whole school on a beach thing he hadn’t been focused. “ Well Connor what do you think?” Adam asked forcing Connor to reel his attention in “ Oh Sounds awesome!” he said with a smile giving a little nod toward Lena. 

Lena smiled “ Great!” Adam and Lena spoke for a little while longer with Connor there. “ Oh i’m sorry hun you must be so bored.. why don’t you go take a look around the school?” Lena suggested then another thought popped into her head.” Even better I’ve got a son just about your age he goes here his name is Jude and i bet you’d both hit it off right away i’ll have him show you around.” Lena smiled when there were no objections she then sent someone to get Jude out of class. “ You can look around the hall if you’d like he’ll be here soon and then you two can just go ahead i’ll give your dad his own little tour.” She nodded to Connor. Adam wanted Connor to make friends so he thought this idea was perfect,Connor nodded before leaving the vice principals office.

Connor took in a deep breath as he moved into the empty hallway- it was empty because everyone was in classes.- Connor started to look around he started checking out some posters on the walls to see what kinds of things took place at Anchor beach. Connor was wearing this blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with his favorite black and white converse his dad told him to look somewhat presentable rather then his usual preferred look hippy teen. As Connor rounded a corner slowly he found himself running into someone who was smaller then him then the sounds of books hitting the floor pulled Connors eyes away from the poster he had been looking at “ Oh Shit i’m sorry.” he said getting down on the floor to help the smaller boy pick up his things.” It’s okay i was rushing and not paying attention it’s just my moms the vice principal and she pulled me out of class to show some kid around.” The smaller boy babbled. 

Connor arched an eyebrow and held one of the boys books.” You’re Jude?” he asked curiously and finally the boy stopped babbling and gathering his books looking toward the other boy.” Yeah.. how’d you know that? and how come i’ve never seen you before?” he asked curiousness now written all of Judes face. Connor paused holding the book out to Jude “ Well I’m Some kid you have to show around.” he laughed lightly and suddenly Jude had this embarrassed look on his face.” Oh my god i’m sorry i hope i didn’t offend you i didn’t mean it in a bad way..” Jude took a hold of the book Connor was holding out to him hoping to distract himself from his terrible first impression.

Connor watched Jude closely.” You didn’t offend me.” he said honestly as doe brown eyes finally looked up and locked with Connors own Hazel ones. They stared at each other for what felt like forever while holding the same book, Jude didn’t know why he couldn’t look away and he felt like this kid was leaning closer or something so finally he tried to speak.” So uhm..Whats your name?” Jude asked curiously taking the book back from Connor and they both slowly stood up together.” i’m Connor.” he said finally his eyes never leaving Jude’s until finally Jude looked away shyly “ Uhm so i should probably start showing you around..” Connor nodded slowly “ Sounds good.” he smiled a bit noticing the slight pinkness on the smaller boys cheeks.

Jude started walking showing Connor around the school pointing out classrooms and mentioning some teachers and finally they came to a pair of double doors Jude paused “ At lunch we can either eat inside in the cafeteria or we can come eat out here if it’s nice enough!” with that Jude pushed the doors open and walked out followed by a curious Connor who looked around seeing the ocean not too far he smiled to himself “ Yeah? I’m defiantly going to eat out here..” he said mostly to himself but Jude heard he raised an eyebrow and looked to Connor following his eyes toward the water he smiled “ You Like the ocean to ?” he asked curiously and Connor looked at him with a nod “ Yeah.. i love it and fear it at the same time if that makes any sense.” Jude smiled and laughed a bit” It does.” he said as they both looked toward the water before continuing back inside for the rest of the tour.

“ When do you start?” Jude asked curiously as they made a slow walk back toward the offices, his doe eyes set on the floor in front of him as he walked.” I dunno .. Tomorrow i think.” Connor replied glancing around a bit before his hazel eyes landed on Jude. Connor had this feeling about Jude it was a good feeling the kid defiantly sent off some good vibes and Connor was going to make sure he kept in touch with him.” Where are you from?” Jude asked softly pulling his eyes from the floor and to meet Connors. “ Uhm” Connor replied “ Kinda all over the place..” He said with a small laugh his answer had Jude raising a curious eyebrow.” What do you mean?” he asked. Connor smiled “ I was born here i think but ever since i can remember me and my dad moved around a lot he thought the best way for me to learn was to go out and see different things and places and it’s kinda cool!” Connor said as they walked he glanced to the floor.” My mom she kinda left to do her own thing so my dad said she’ll do what she does and we’ll do what we do .”he shrugged glancing to Jude who nodded and gave a small smile. 

———————————————————————————————————–

“So how did the tour with Connor go?” Lena asked at dinner that night,Jude smiled and looked at her “ Good he seems pretty cool.” Jude said honestly and Lena smiled proudly at her son for making a new friend. Stef smiled as did the others they were all happy Jude made a new friend. Jude however felt it was something else because it felt like he was starting to crush on the new kid he only just met today, he couldn’t help it though, those big puppy dog like hazel eyes that face those pouty kissable looking lips. Jude took in a deep breath trying to clear his head. Jude had known for a while he was into guys but he never did like labels so while it wasn’t really a secret there wasn’t really a name for it and Jude liked it that way.

Connor sat with his dad at Dinner they talked about sports and finally school.” So whatd you think?” Adam asked. Connor shrugged” Seems nice for a while i guess..” Connor shrugged eating his food.” You gonna try out for any sports?” Connor shrugged “ I’ll see what catches my eyes.” he replied. “ Alright well let me know.” Adam said as he ate his food. “ So how’d the tour go?” Connor felt a smile tug at his lips “ It went good the kid. Jude his names Jude and he knew stuff so it was helpful.. he said he’d help me tomorrow when i get lost and he informed me i will get lost..” Connor laughed lightly he knew he’d get lost. “i’ll figure it out though.” he nodded. 

After Connor went to his room to go to bed he couldn’t stop thinking about the smaller boy.. Jude. That reminded him of the Beatles song Hey Jude he smiled a bit in thought before closing his eyes as his mind wandered he thought about those big doe brown eyes and that sweet shy smile man everything about that kid was just so sweet and shy and kinda small but so damn cute that Connor couldn’t wait to see him again.. Couldn’t wait to bring him out of his shell because Connor felt something it was like a pull toward the other kind of like this is where he was supposed to be and something just felt right with Jude he didn’t know what it was yet,..But he was going to find out.


	2. Flower Crowns & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wears a flower crown and braids Taylors hair while Jude is mesmerized by Connors beauty.  
> Connor is drawn to Jude and ... ;]

Two months in and Connor Stevens went from the schools new hippy kid to Connor Stevens the hippy kid who was friends with almost everyone.. Almost. Connor was what we classified as a drifter meaning he could hang out with the jocks and then easily drift to the outcast and the nerds whichever group it was he had a friend in almost every group. One of Connors favorite groups was with Jude and his friend Taylor he had even met Daria through Taylor who was a bit more popular but none the less they all got along.

Jude walked outside during their lunch period, he walked over to where they had been sitting the past few days on the ground and when he walked over today he was only half surprised at what he saw. Connor was sitting cross-legged while Taylor made a little crown out out of flowers she then placed it on Connors head, he just smiled and thanked her before his eyes met Jude’s. “Hey Jude!” Connor said excitedly as he got up wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.” Hey!” Jude replied gently hugging Connor back. Jude and Connor had this weird flirtation thing going on and Taylor always talked about how cute they’d be if they dated, Connor would then look to Jude give him a smile and then a playful wink and nudge. Jude was out and openly gay as where people assumed maybe Connor was gay because of the way he acted all love and smiles it was mostly his free spirited side and some people thought it was awesome others.. Not so much. Connor never let it get him down though he would simply say “I am who I am and I’m not going to change for anyone.”

Both Jude and Connor sat back down so Jude could eat his lunch Connor sat behind Taylor and started to mess with her hair.” Do you want a braid?” he asked curiously as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to decide what would look best. Jude glanced to Connor as he ate, Taylor shrugged” Sure!” she smiled and glanced at Jude knowing he was watching Connor. Connor nodded and began to braid Taylor’s hair he put little flowers in it here and there and held his hand out for her hair tie when he was ready.” Hair Tie!” he said enthusiastically, Taylor handed it over as Connor then made sure the braid would stay in place.” There” he said admiring his own handy work. Taylor glanced back at him and gave a smile “Thanks Connor!” She leaned back against Connor which he of course didn’t mind he was laid back. “No problem.” He looked at Jude and gave him a smile and a once over before biting his bottom lip. “So uhm where’d you learn to do that?” Taylor asked curiously. “ Well we camped out with this other family one time, they had a daughter she was like.. I dunno 7 or 8 and we got along she taught me a few things so that I’d be able to do her hair.” He nodded.” Cool!” Taylor said as she glanced toward Jude.

Jude was off in his own world staring at Connor he wasn’t sure why but Connor was just so cute with that little flower crown on and the way he was just so easy going he made life seem so stress free that it was almost magical. “Hey.” Taylor said looking at Connor before whispering in his ear, Connor nodded and Taylor moved to sit in a different spot. Connor scooted over to Jude and smiled his dorky smile “Hey Jude!” he said softly. Jude snapped out of it and looked at Connor how close he was it made Jude blush. “Yeah? Hey!” he replied as he finished his food. Without any warning what so ever Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jude’s the kiss was only a few seconds and Jude had melted into it before realizing what was going on.” Uh” he started as Connor looked to Taylor who giggled and nodded. Connor then gently took a hold of Jude’s cheek and pulled him in for another soft sweet kiss this one lingering a while as Jude melted into it yet again. When the kiss broke Connor slowly pulled back studying Jude’s face. “You’re cute.” He said softly. Jude stared at Connor curiously he was wondering if he was day dreaming again but he figured it was just too real to be a day dream.

Jude without thinking leaned in and kiss Connor on the lips this surprised Connor but he accepted and embraced the kiss making it a little deeper, Taylor giggled and awed at them as she did Jude stuck up his middle finger toward her before Connor took his hand and pulled back “Be nice” Connor said softly just as he kissed Jude again the bell rang, Jude stared at Connor before he knew it Connor rubbed his nose gently against Jude’s pecking him on the lips before he got up and pulled Jude up. “So…” Connor started as they walked toward the school.” I was hoping maybe you’d like to go out with me?” he asked kind of shyly. Jude stared at Connor and then nodded slowly he smiled “Yeah defiantly. “He felt like his heart was going to explode, there was something so right about this and Connor Jude just had to know what it was..


End file.
